


Bettie

by lovekernel



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Alicia Munroe, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovekernel/pseuds/lovekernel
Summary: Alicia and Bea in the car before Bea meets Alicia's parents for the first time





	Bettie

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous prompt from tumblr, well, half of the prompt, they requested to see Alicia's parents' response to meeting Bea and I didn't write that part because I know very little about Alicia's parents and didn't want to get it horribly wrong. So I wrote this short scene instead! Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

“Point out your house when we get there,” Bea said, peering out at the houses as they passed.

Alicia pointed. “It’s that one right there.”

Bea stopped the car in the middle of the road.

“There’s a space there, Bea.”

Bea squinted out the window. “That’s too close to the house, someone else might want it.”

“Yes, Bea, my parents, who are both already inside!”

Bea stared out, deliberating. Alicia watched her, growing more impatient by the second.

“Bea, just park! What’s the issue?”

“I just don’t want to park so close to the house…”

“Why?”

“I just… I don’t… want your parents to see my car.”

“What? Bea, you love this car. You call her Bettie.”

“Yes, yes, _I_ love this car! It’s got a lot of sentimental value but let’s be real, Alicia, it’s a piece of crap! This is not the car I want your parents to see me drive you up in when I’m trying to make a good first impression.”

Alicia sighed. “Oh, come on. They don’t care about that.” She ran her hand over the dashboard. “And don’t talk about Bettie like that, I’ve got a lot of great memories in this car, I won’t hear her be disrespected.”

“Rash’s mum came to check the seatbelts worked before she let him get in when I picked him up once. The words ‘death trap’ were thrown around. Trust me, parents don’t like this car.”

Alicia laughed. “Okay, but Rash’s mum still makes him lunch, she probably falls under the overprotective category of mothers.”

“Whatever! I still don’t want them to see me wrenching the door open just to get out.”

“They’re probably twitching the curtains right now and watching this whole conversation.”

Bea turned her head slowly to look at Alicia, her skin pale.

“I’m kidding!” Alicia said, though she had no idea if her parents already knew they were out here. She reached over and rubbed Bea’s shoulder.  “Relax, okay. It’ll be fine. And you can park wherever you want if it’ll make you feel better.”

Bea didn’t move.

“Bea! Come on, no more stalling, we have to go in there eventually.”

Bea nodded and drove forward. She parked on the curb just out of sight of the Monroe house.

Alicia turned her knees towards the driver’s side. “I’ll tell my mum how nervous you were later. She’ll be so pleased.”

Bea slapped her hands on the steering wheel. “Telling me your mum’s a sadist is really not helping me relax!”

“No, no. I told Mum and Dad lots of wonderful things about you, including that you’re...” she made air quotes, “unflappable.”

Bea grimaced and dragged her sweaty palms down her lap. “Feeling pretty flapped right now.”

Alicia reached down and caught Bea’s hand. “And they’ll be flattered by how big a deal you’re making out of this.”

Bea turned in her seat towards Alicia. “I’m sorry, I know this is huge for you, I’ve just never gotten so far in a relationship to meet my girlfriend’s parents. And this is the first time you’ve brought home a woman, it’s new territory. I just want it to be a positive experience for everyone involved.” Bea gazed over Alicia’s hand on hers, her thumb running soothingly over her knuckles and her eyes followed Alicia’s arm towards her shoulder and up to her face. “But especially for you. How are you doing?”

“Me, I’m fine. I mean, yeah, that whole woman, new territory thing, that’s a bit nerve wracking…”

“Yeah, sorry, that was the wrong thing to say-”

“No, no,” Alicia cut her off, “it is a new situation, and you know when I told my Mum, she really wasn’t expecting it, so this isn’t really something she’s prepared for. My Dad was less surprised but he’s gay so maybe he knew, he just recognised it or something. But still! It’s new and different and maybe it’ll be a bit weird, but that’s okay! It’s worth it.”

Alicia leaned in towards Bea and Bea followed her lead. Alicia smiled and cupped Bea’s face in her hands. She could feel Bea relaxing just at her touch.

“I’m mad about you, you know,” Alicia said.

Bea let out a big breath. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alicia said, and punctuated by pressing a light kiss to Bea’s lips.

She leaned back and smiled. “Now let’s make my parents love you.”

Alicia let go of Bea’s face and Bea leaned back into her seat. “Yes. Let’s do it.”

Alicia shrugged. “It’s not like it’ll be hard. You’re irresistibly charming.”

Bea nodded. “That’s true!”

“But just as insurance, in case things become disastrously uncomfortable, we should come up with a code word,” Alicia said, “just say it and I’ll make an excuse to get us out of there. No questions asked.”

“Okay, umm…” Bea thought for a second. “Bettie.”

“Bettie,” Alicia agreed. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I added the code word thing at the end because I thought, Bea's a runner and she acts out when she's scared and I thought it would be nice to show that Alicia knows and accepts that about her, so she gives her an out, just in case she really needs it. That's what great relationships are all about lads! :D


End file.
